


【超蝙】斯莫维尔轶事

by Ashesburner



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesburner/pseuds/Ashesburner
Summary: 他们一起流的热汗胜过哥谭的雨季。





	【超蝙】斯莫维尔轶事

**Author's Note:**

> *青春期小镇男孩×单身无聊阔佬（普通人AU），剧情很俗！  
*因为没有超能力罪犯所以老爷夜巡相对轻松，还有空搞总裁副业。无脑OOC，很多bug。

季节性忧郁。英国管家曾这么用他优雅又天然讽刺的语调形容他。

是啊，如同候鸟。他习惯性耸肩，如同以往应承所有加诸于单身富翁的刻板印象时做的，轻浮又傲慢。

布鲁斯韦恩无从谈起他对哥谭的感情，从出生开始，这城市就和他连着一根脐带。

但他也经常想逃离，如同在琐事中逃离母亲与伴侣。远离这座城市，就仿佛能暂时忘记血与火，挣得一口新鲜空气。但无论多么风景宜人的地方，都无法让他长久停留，被不安和忧虑灼烧的内心时刻催促他还巢。

布鲁斯韦恩注定生在哥谭，死在哥谭。

哥谭宠儿不耐烦地敲了敲车窗边缘，稀疏草木可没什么好看的。等待太久，车上有些闷热了，他调整钻石领针，略松开领带，开门下车。

“还没有好吗？”

被质问的英国管家依旧不紧不慢调试设备，“我以为您应该有些基础的耐心，布鲁斯老爷。”

“我们已经停在这个该死的地方至少一个小时了！没有拖车，没有人烟，”这位身价百亿的富翁大概少有这么狼狈的时刻，几缕头发被汗湿在额上。“我可是付出了这辈子所有的耐心。”

“我以为经此您起码会意识到自己有多任性了。”管家有些埋怨地看了他一眼。好吧，又一次受够了哥谭的雨季，隐痛的旧伤让他咆哮着寻找一个温暖干燥的地方，尽快。于是潦草收拾了几件行李，生拉硬拽着可怜的老管家驾驶着一辆快没油的车子，抛锚在了这儿。不过，韦恩耐心尚未告罄的原因一部分是他这次也许能渡一个长一些的假期，毕竟刚投入使用的兄弟眼在照看着哥谭。谢了，兄弟。

“哈，阿福，别管手机信号了，”布鲁斯活动手脚，张望了一会儿，又恢复了洋洋得意的欢快语调，“那边来了个人。”

阿尔弗雷德顺势望去，就在这草率开辟的乡间泥土小路上，真有人摇摇晃晃骑着辆单车。于是，布鲁斯站在路中央准备拦车。直到离近了他才看清那是个男孩，卷卷的黑发配上那个粗笨的黑框眼镜让他其实挺英俊的面容显得呆呆的。

噢，这还是个近视眼儿。

也许是没想到有人会面对车子气定神闲地不挪窝，所以直到快撞上了，手忙脚乱的男孩才成功刹住了车。

噢，这个近视眼儿戴眼镜也没救。

布鲁斯看着男孩因为羞愧而脸红，饶有兴致地看着他快滴血的耳垂和躲避的视线，直入主题，“小孩，你家住哪？”

而男孩看起来快着火了。

所有人都在同情那个闪光灯下流泪又无力阻挡的遗孤，但那些苍白的寄语、自以为是的安慰目光只能不断提醒他的悲剧一生。

业已成人的哥谭宠儿得承认，在经历了不算愉快的一场梦后，醒来却看见在院子里修剪草坪的男孩送来一个惊喜又害羞的笑容，就像盛夏喝了一口冰酒。

布鲁斯穿着丝绸睡袍，在躺椅上看男孩晒得通红的脸颊，和被汗水打湿上衣显出肌肉轮廓的脊背。

克拉克•肯特。他默念，啜饮一口酒，冰块碰撞杯壁。

自从一周前，这个二十岁、父母是农民的堪萨斯小镇本地男孩（甚至不需要布鲁西的套话技巧，他一股脑儿全说了出来）快速从乡民口中探听到一座主人搬家、挂牌已久的房屋，而布鲁斯也从善如流地暂居于此后，就每天骑一个半小时的车来这儿为阿福分担杂事：除草、打扫、修葺屋顶、清理满是落叶的泳池。阿福相当喜欢这个热情朴实的男孩，甚至因为给男孩酬劳的无礼提议直接取消了韦恩老爷的每日例行小甜饼。

“韦恩先生，”那个罪魁祸首走近了，“阿福今天不在，所以我来帮个忙。”

“唔，”布鲁斯看着对方的小虎牙，强烈的阳光让他眯着眼，思考着作为主人的礼貌措辞，“……要不一起喝一杯？”

直到酒液泼洒在床单上而无人在意，布鲁斯唯一能确定的是这个男孩的确很讨人喜欢，以及前任屋主在主卧放置酒架就是个错误。

和清醒的克拉克聊天相当愉快，但这个年轻人喝醉酒后——简直是场灾难，布鲁斯想，艰难应付着黏黏糊糊往他身上扑、四处摸索和亲吻的男孩。他不否认想来一场堪萨斯风格的性爱——毕竟男孩的意图简直昭然若揭，而唯一会对此微词的老管家也恰好不在，也许不能说是恰好，谁知道呢。年轻人的热度因为身躯的紧密贴合传来，腰部和手腕也被紧紧握着。克拉克的身材很好，也有一把力气，他早就知道这一点，但在床上失去主导权？布鲁斯感受着在自己臀部那磨蹭着、隔着裤子都能感受到坚硬的性器，看着脸颊红红在他身上拱来拱去的无辜男孩，叹了口气。

好吧，韦恩从不拒绝找乐子的形式。

想通这点，布鲁斯放软身躯，有意引导着男孩倒在那张大床上。克拉克察觉到对方的迎合，也乖乖的任由动作。看着那双湿润的蓝眼睛，布鲁斯忍不住摸了一把对方黑卷的头发，诡异地体会到上层圈子里那些阔太太们喜欢年轻情人的缘由。克拉克安静地坐在床上，好似明显勃起的下身不属于自己，显然这个年轻人除了轻吻和抚摸外就不知道该做些什么了。

唉，童子军。他嘟囔着，有些罕见的赧然。愿意讨好布鲁斯韦恩的情人有许多，他从未费心于前戏，更别提为自己做扩张。

显然这座房子里没有润滑剂，布鲁斯抿着嘴唇，撩起睡袍，就着酒液试探着将两根手指送入后穴。

从未饮过酒的乖孩子克拉克从不知道自己一杯倒，他醉得极快，但酒精代谢也很快。混乱的大脑总算找回了一丝理智，却看见自己的暗恋对象几近全裸，张开双腿跪坐在自己面前自慰。

“韦，韦恩先生？”这太超过了，克拉克后知后觉自己的阴茎已经硬到发疼。但他的目光没法离开哥谭人，对方紧抿嘴唇，颧骨红透，表情像是忍耐疼痛又像还不够欢愉；深紫色的睡袍敞开着挂在臂弯里，显得肤色愈发苍白，极易让人产生留下色情痕迹的想法；腰间松松系着带子，腿根恰好隐蔽于阴影中，但半勃的阴茎形状被柔软的布料勾勒出来。

“啊……叫我布鲁斯……”布鲁斯张开嘴唇，低哑的呻吟不受控制地泄出几分。他用手指生涩地抽插着自己，后穴已经足够柔软湿润了，但拉开男孩的拉链，他才知道远远不够，但自己已经等不及了。

克拉克试图去握他的腰，或者换成更亲密一些的姿势，却被对方单手制止了。

“别动，男孩，”年长者跨坐在克拉克的腰腹上，握着他的阴茎对准后穴慢慢沉下去，带着胜券在握的微笑——这令他有些目眩，“你只需要享受。”

小镇男孩克拉克做过最下流的春梦，恐怕也没有此刻眼前场景淫靡：布鲁斯一手撑在他的小腹上，一手为自己手淫。他健美而有力的大腿紧紧夹着他的腰胯，结实挺翘的臀部上下撞击着他的囊袋，光滑的皮肤淌满了亮晶晶钻石般的汗液——他显然做了全身除毛。随着刚开始插入的痛楚被堆积的快感取代，他甚至快速学会了改变角度和力度以获取更多的欢愉，趾高气昂像个巡视领地的漂亮骑士。被勒令不能动作的男孩只能双手攥着床单，看着那不断开合、吐息呻吟的红唇，任由对方熟练地用屁股操着自己的阴茎。

克拉克也许生涩，但勇于尝试。他瞧着哥谭人闭着眼睛，便试探着伸手抚上他的左胸——一周的闲适生活让富豪平日精心维护的肌肉上附了一层薄薄的脂肪，所以男孩惊讶地发现那本就可观的胸肌变得更为柔软，说出来一定会让身上的人恼羞成怒，所以克拉克聪明的吞回了那一句夸赞，但它的确像极了女人的胸部，甚至更好。在年长者做出抗拒姿态之前，克拉克像婴儿一般吻住了他的乳头，连同周边软肉一起，却发出令人脸红的夸张吮吸声。他感到对方的身体僵硬了一瞬，圈着他阴茎的穴肉更紧了一分，于是那按着他后脑的手也自然的从拽开变为拉近，默许了男孩对自己的动作。找到了他的敏感点无疑鼓励了克拉克的变本加厉，他用虎牙戳刺着已经红肿的乳头，同时手法下流地揉弄着另一只乳房，满意的得到了哥谭人更急促低沉的呻吟。

在苍白臀部又急又重的几下动作之后，克拉克听到对方骂了一句脏话，生理性的颤抖过后，阴茎断续吐出了一些精液，打湿了哥谭人光滑的小腹。有些疲累的哥谭人腰部酸软，一直紧张的大腿也卸了力，维持着插入的姿势半趴在男孩身上休息。鉴于自己还硬着，克拉克犹豫了一会儿，还是屈从于自己的性欲，握着他的髋部轻微向上挺动了腰，重又深入了那个甜蜜的肉穴。哥谭人不知是抱怨还是无意义的含糊其辞象征一次允许，于是男孩就像一条小奶狗一样兴奋地舔着对方的耳垂和脖颈，纯洁的就像小学男生，但下身毫不相符的极重的撞击几乎让哥谭人撑着墙才能趴稳。厚实的大手来回揉捏着哥谭人丰腴的臀瓣和大腿，卷卷的头发蹭着他的喉结，内外的快感刺激之下，哥谭人觉得自己又要勃起了。

感受到男孩变得急促的喘息，布鲁斯急忙皱着眉头提醒，“……别在里面！”

仿若梦醒的克拉克仓促拔出，但射出的精液也挂满了对方的臀缝和会阴，顺着腿根缓缓流淌而下。男孩想去擦拭，看到如此情色的场景不免红了脸。年长者瞪了他一眼，随手拽过一件衬衫草率处理了身上的痕迹，便非常自然的躺在了被体液和酒液打湿的床单上。

布鲁斯挺满意这次除了喘息和呻吟几乎算得上沉默的性爱，当他半闭着眼休息却仍能感到边上极其炙热的注视，考虑到双方的年龄和这次莫名的情事，他后知后觉到唯一不足之处是还得顾虑青春期男孩的心理。揉揉额头在心里暗暗叹了一口气，非常大度的让明显想说些什么的对方开口。

男孩期期艾艾说：“事实上，我，我没有什么朋友。”

“原来你天天帮忙是想和我交朋友吗？真是抱歉了。”布鲁斯忍住翻白眼的冲动，不想听他骤然后悔的心路历程。

“不是……不，我是说，我想，但不仅仅是朋友……”克拉克有些窘迫，但还是颇具勇气地说下去，“我的意思是，这不是一个男孩们之间的真心话大冒险游戏，不是一个无聊的赌注，不是一场夸耀的谈资。‘和一位成熟男性做爱’——我绝不会把它当做一句轻飘飘的炫耀，如果您需要我会用一生保守秘密。”但永远记得这个夏天。

布鲁斯本能地想转移视线，却无法阻止自己即将听见的话语。

“我只是喜欢你，韦恩先生。我对您一见钟情。”

布鲁斯韦恩擅长逢场作戏，也早就到了对各式告白免疫的年纪。

忽视心底某一些奇怪的动容，他带着在床上遇到这种情景一贯的公式化笑容，伸出双手圈住男孩的脖子拉近，对着他耳根暗示性吹气：“……要是你有朋友的话，他们一定羡慕极了。”他满意地看着对方过了不应期的阴茎，微微张开了腿。

“整个小镇最幸运的男孩。”他想了想，颇为暧昧地提示，“……这回你可以留在里面。”

英国管家核对完行李，关上车门，看着车内望着住所沉思的男人像是询问：有什么东西遗忘了吗？

没什么。哥谭人习惯性碰触领带，却没有碰到熟悉的坚硬质感。噢，被“遗忘”在枕头底下的钻石胸针，作为一份不知道是否会被送达的礼物。

毕竟，“雨季结束了，阿福。”

-fin.-


End file.
